


Sweet grief

by HeddaGab



Series: Eternal love [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeddaGab/pseuds/HeddaGab
Summary: Set on season 2 after Regina stopped the spell in the well. What if she had actually died from the spell? Rumple thinks "dead is dead" and unexpected grief strikes him. Regina on the other hand is brought back to life.





	Sweet grief

His vision was blurred but that seemed to be his permanent state for countless days. Or weeks? Or hours? Time was irrelevant. The only grasp of reality he had now was this permanent heart wrenching grief and the smell of bourbon being instilled in the air, seeping through his pores.

His shop bell rang. It didn’t occur to him that his door had been locked by magic ever since….ever since his eyesight was replaced by teary pools. So he didn’t even flinch, they’ll go away he thought, whoever it is will get bored of waiting for him. To show up. And actually BE there. Present. With his full attention. And…..love…. “Don’t be silly” he whispered. “You don’t know how to love, not really. You’re vile. She had told you so. She was right” His warm breath stained the crystal glass he had in front of his lips.

Heels clicked on the wooden floor but he recognized the sound as the imminent clock ticking towards his very welcomed numbness. His curtain was tampered with, making sounds, scruffy sounds. And yet he still didn’t move, he didn’t even change his gaze. The warm amber liquid matched his eyes, making them seem like two holes. The mirage soothed him, reminded him of the hollow inside.

“Rumple?” Her voice echoed inside his mind, confusing him. He closed his eyes and drew a sharp breath. Tears streamed down his ghostly looking cheeks. “Rumple?” The voice sounded louder, warmer, went straight to his heart. He clenched the glass and tried to bring it to his lips almost violently when a hand stopped his force.

He opened his eyes, half angry and half confused. Her chocolate eyes were looking right through him, right to his soul. “Go away” he whispered. “I don’t want to see you anymore!” he yelled. “You’re dead, you’re dead because of me, you’re dead because I took it too far as usual okay?! I know! I fucking know, stop haunting me!” he screamed at the beautiful face in front of him in the hopes he’d scare it away. He started crying again violently while uttering “It’s not like I’ll ever forget you”

He felt warmth on his cheeks, he felt his tears being wipped and thought he was finally drunk. Properly and utterly drunk. He opened his eyes and when he saw those watery eyes still looking at him, those lips actually smiling at him he chuckled “You’re fucking cruel you know that? Good job”

“I haven’t been cruel to you in a while now but if that’s what you prefer, I can manage. Thought a little….kindness on my behalf would be appreciated. Guess not”. His cheek stung by the harsh slap it got. His bewilderment made him clear his mind a little bit and instinctively grabbed the hand that tried to provoke his fury. It was tangible. And warm. And delicate. And infused with magic, her magic, he’d recognize her magic anywhere, how could that be, how can it be, how…? “Regina?”

“Yes?”

“Are you…..?”

“Yes”

His nose was buried in her neck. Her sweet caramel flavored skin hit his senses at once, her apple scented hair brought an instant calming effect to his pumping shriveled black heart. He grabbed her arms perhaps a little too tight but she didn’t make a sound. “You are really here” he whispered before he started shaking “I’m sorry Regina, I’m really sorry. Hate me all you want, this time I deserve it. I understand. I’m just…..so glad you are okay…..”

“I have never seen you like this Dark One” Her voice sounded steady to an untrained ear but she was clearly shaken up. “All that for me? Shall I be flattered? You really don’t want that” Did she finish her sentence with a question mark lingering, she wondered. Two reddish amber eyes that seemed more battered up than her own resurrected ones devoured her every feature. She felt uneasy. She felt warm inside and yet her limbs felt stone cold- she couldn’t move. Bourbon breath graced her nose but disgust was nowhere near her facial expression. Her lips parted. The amber eyes were fixated on them and her heart beat suddenly pumped inside her ears.

“What I want……” he whispered inches away from her lips. “I can never have”. He took a step back, like a soldier almost, showing her a distance that must be kept between them, making her understand. And yet she was disappointed. And yet he was crying on the inside now. “Be safe Regina. Don’t ever risk your life like that, always anticipate the next move. That’s what I’ve been telling you all these years. Think ahead and you’ll avoid the worse. Do not rush into things. You were lucky this time around”

“I would do it all over again. I’d do anything for Henry”

“I know that. Parents would do anything for their children. Just….be careful. I…I don’t…..I don’t want to ever….I’ve been accustomed to you dearie”

She smiled her most beautiful smile and walked towards him. She grabbed his neck tie gently and whispered across his lips. “I’ve missed you too. Teacher. Gotta stick around. You’ve promised me many lessons after all” And just like that she untangled her delicate fingers from his tie, turned around and walked away, clicking her heels on his wooden floor, matching the beat of his darkened heart.


End file.
